starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Jabba Desilijic Tiure
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, bedre kendt som Jabba the Hutt, var en af de mest berygtede Hutt gangstere i Galaksen. Han styrede et stort, kriminelt imperium i Yderområdet fra sit palads på Tatooine. Da Jabbas organisation var på sit højeste, var han en af de mest betydningsfulde personer i galaksen, på linje med Xizor, Darth Vader, og Kejser Palpatine. Biografi Ungdom Jabba blev født på Nal Hutta 596 år før Slaget om Yavin, og var søn af Zorba Desilijic Tiure. Han overtog ledelsen af Desilijic kartellet omkring 2 BBY, da dets tidligere leder Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, døde under en duel med Durga Besadii Tai. I den utrolig unge alder af 80 år oprettede Jabba sit krimminelle imperium på Tatooine, hvor han stjal et palads fra B'omarr munkene, og indrettede det som sit hovedkvarter. I løbet af de næste mange år voksede Jabbas imperium til en ufattelig størrelse, og han havde samlet sig en fast hold af smuglere og dusørjægere. Klon Krigene Under Klon Krigene, fandt Jabba sig selv i en situation han aldrig havde forestillet sig: Han blev en del af Slaget om Tatooine, og hjalp Jedi-Generalen Echuu Shen-Jon. Efter Boorka the Hutt, en af hans rivaler, havde allieret sig med separatisterne, så Jabba sin chance til at udnytte republikkens hær ved at få dem til at dræbe hans rival. Kort tid senere mødte han Boba Fett, Jango Fetts søn. Fett ville have et job som dusørjæger hos Jabba, men for at bevise sine evner skulle han først besejre en anden dusørjæger, Durge, i en duel. Assistenter Jabba havde mange assistenter gennem tiden. De hjalp ham med at styre han imperium. Hans bedste, assistent var Naroon Cuthus. Jabba respekterede ham, men han ville ikke lade ham gå på pension, da han kendte til for mange af Jabbas hemmeligheder, og Jabba fik ham henrettet. Efter det blev Twi'lekken Bib Fortuna hans assistent. Jabba og Han Solo Snart opdagede Jabba den talentfulde unge smugler Han Solo. Jabba var imponeret af hans evner, og han hyrede Han og Chewbacca til at smugle krydderier og stoffer gennem galaksen. Han lærte hurtigt hvordan smuglerlivet foregik, og Jabba sendte ham ud på mange farlige opgaver såsom, at smugle krydderier af Kessel Ruten. var en af Jabbas bedste smuglere.]] Under et smuglertur til Kessel blev Han Solo opdaget af en af Imperiet toldkrydsere. Han blev nødt til at dumpe lasten, og ville vende tilbage efter den senere. Jabba blev rasende, og krævede at Han selv betalte for de krydderier han havde mistet. Ukendt for de fleste var en anden smugler, Moruth Doole, grunden til at imperiet opdagede Han. Moruth Doole kunne ikke lide Solo og meldte ham til imperiet. I begyndelsen holdt Jabba kun Han ansvarlig, opdagede han Doole's forræderi, og satte en dusør på hans hoved. Doole blev fanget og taget til Jabba the Hutt. Doole tiggede og bad for sit liv, og Jabba gik med til at ødelægge hans øjne istedet for at dræbe ham. Borgerkrigen Da borgerkrigen startede var Jabba den mægtigste gangster i Yderområdet, måske i hele Galaksen. Dette skyldes til dels Jabba's monopol på krydderiet Glitterstim. Under krigen allierede han sig med Imperiet, og hjalp dem med at transportere råstoffer. Hans folk jagede Kyle Katarn, efter General Rom Mohc satte en dusør på hans hoved. Men det lykkedes Katarn at slippe væk. I løbet af de næste år sendte Jabba utallige dusørjægere efter Solo, og i 3 ABY lykkedes det endelig for ham at fange hans tidligere mestersmugler. Jabba's død Da Boba Fett fangede Han Solo og udleverede ham til Jabba forsøgte Hans venner at infiltrere Jabbas palads. I 4 ABY lykkedes det for dem. Lando Calrissian havde fået job som vagt i paladset, og Prinsesse Leia forklædte sig som dusørjæger, og udleverede Chewbacca til Jabba, som påskud for at komme ind i paladset. om natten tøede hun Han op af sin Karbonit-indkapsling, men Jabba fangede dem begge, og gjorde Leia til sin slave. Senere fangede Jabba også Luke Skywalker og tog dem alle ud til Carkoons pit for at fodre dem til den frygtelige Sarlacc. Men Luke havde forberedt sig til kampen, og havde gemt sit lyssværd i R2-D2. Da de var ved Carkoons pit skød R2 lyssværdet ned til Luke, og Luke kæmpede sig fri fra Jabbas folk. Under kampen faldt Boba Fett ned i Sarlaccen, og blev tilsyneladende ædt (Det viste sig dog senere, at han overlevede). Det lykkedes for Leia at kvæle Jabba i sin slavekæde, og slippe væk fra hans folk. Bagefter blev Jabbas Yacht ødelagt. Bag om Jabba the Hutt * Det var oprindeligt meningen, at Jabba skulle være menneske, og der blev lavet optagelser til A New Hope, hvor Jabba var med som menneske. Men inden filmen blev udgivet blev scenerne klippet ud, og Jabba blev istedet introduceret i ROTJ. I 1997-udgaven af ANH er Jabba som vi kender ham med. * I mange af de gamle Marvel tegneserier er Jabba's navn stavet som Jabba the Hut (med ét T) Optrædener *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **''A Race to the Finish'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (Klippet ud i original version, men er med i 1997-udgaven.) *''Spare Parts'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' / novel *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' }} Ikke-canoniske optrædener *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Kilder * * * }} Category:Hutter Kategori:Forbrydere Kategori:Personer